


[Podfic] Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Getting Together, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)," by only_more_love. Recorded for the Minor Illness/Injury square of the Put on the Suit Discord server's October 2019 H/C Bingo event.Steve catches Tony during a weak moment.





	[Podfic] Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175707) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 

> The intro music is borrowed from Counting Crows' "Anna Begins." 
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. I plan to participate in the upcoming [Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction,](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to bid on my podficcing services—or bid on any of the other wonderful creators who'll be participating as well. :)
> 
> Happy listening!

Fic by only_more_love  
  
Read by only_more_love

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b8he915hcq0mo9h/every_word_is_nonsense_%28but_i_understand%29.mp3/file)

05:27 || 10.55 MB

[Stream on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B01WOgO28QLxIcUvdvJy93bFajnnwDf-/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me know. The original fic is linked to above. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.


End file.
